El que debe nacer Part 4 Shakugan no Shana
by Mario-san
Summary: ¿Que es lo que ocurrio hace 10 años? ¿A que se debio la actitud de Yuuji con Shana y Yoshira? ¿Como es que pudo hacer Yuuji todo eso? esto y muchas cosa mas estan a punto de revelarse...


Hola mundo, bueno ya estamos en la cuarta parte de mi fanfic,

Esta vez nos mostrara lo que ocurrio en realidad; de el porque de la actitud de Yuuji y lo todo lo demas.

Que los disfruten…

No olviden comentar

**Lo que sucedió en ese dia …**

(10 años atrás…)

El dia amanecio igual que otros dias, solamente era cuestion de tiempo de que algo llegase a ocurrir . Todo comenzó en casa de Yuuji.

"Yu-chan, ven a desayunar…"

Esa fue la voz de Chigusa, la madre de Yuuji quien lo habia llamado.

"Ya voy" Yuuji lo dijo acompañado con un bostezo.

Al parecer apenas se estaba levantando de la cama.

Yuuji, se levanto y realizo sus rutinas diarias; ya después de cambiarse y todo lo demás se dirigio hacia abajo con su madre.

"Yu-chan, ya esta servido"

"Gracias"

Despues de que ambos se sentaran en la mesa, hubo un silencio total…, es ahí cuando Chigusa, se dio cuenta de el comportamiento que ha tenido Yuuji en los ultimos dias.

"¿Estas bien hijo?"

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

"Esque últimamente te he notado algo extraño, al igual que a Yoshira y Shana-chan"

_Flashback_

_Chigusa iba saliendo del supermercado cuando vio que pasaban juntas Yoshira y Shana, lo cual era demasiado extraño pero era logico de que la causa era Yuuji._

_End Flashback_

"Es algo difícil de explicar"

"Hijo, no me gusta tu actitud que tienes ahora, eres muy … "

"¿Muy?"

"Ahora eres, no te ofedas; muy duro y egolatra…"

"…"

"¿Porque lo haces?"

"Es que yo no puedo…"

"¿No puedes ¿que?"

Yuuji, con la mirada hacia abajos y con los ojos puestos en la mesa, no sabia como responderla a su madre, entonces Chigusa toma la mano de su hijo y le dice:

"Hijo, no me mientas, yo te conozco muy bien y se que no harías algo muy bajo, con tu actitud estas hiriéndolas a ellas dos mas de lo que tu piensas"

"Pero…"

"No se lo que aya ocurrido entre ustedes tres pero, deben de encontrar una forma de arreglarlo. Ademas es algo que no puedes ocultar, es inevitable que el corazon deje de querer a alguien; recuerda que para todo existe una Solucion"

_¡Es cierto!, lo habia olvidado por completo, como en dias anteriores ocurrían cosas imposibles, yo y Shana encontrabamos la manera de solucionarlo… ¡eh!_

_Shana… Shana… Shana…_

Ese nombre rezumbo la mente de Yuuji…

"Gracias ma' me has ayudado bastante, talvez porque soy un tonto, o un estupido, nunca pude ver esa posibilidad…"

"Para eso estoy, hijo"

_Ahora lo unico que me queda por hacer es disculparme con Shana y Yoshira por mi comportamieto en los ultimos dias,… ¡Ah! Tambien a Ike, espero que me pueda perdonar. Valla, mi mamà es muy especial en estas cosas '^_^_

"Ya es hora de que te vallas a la escuela

Shana iba caminado por la callle pensando en lo que Yuuji le habia dicho que solamente queria a ella al igual que a Yoshira, como amiga y nada mas. Shana estaba deprimida por eso; pero ella no perdió la esperanza, así que fue a la casa de Yuuji para ver primero a Chigusa y después pedirle a Yuuji a que fueran a la escuela juntos.

En eso siente un Fuzetzu cerca del lugar , así que ella corrio la más rápido hacia la casa de Yuuji.

Yuuji estaba apunto de pelear contra Sydonay Metamorfosis; algo tramaba Metamorfosis, el sonríe y crea una bola de fuego y le lanza a Chigusa y la cual la destruye sin dejar rastro de ella, Shana se quedo inmóvil, realmente impactada, ella no podia hacer nada, en cambio Yuuji estaba peor; el sintio como de que se le acabo el mundo para el; el sentia una rabia total hacia Metamorfosis que se puso a gritar de ira, expulsando mucha energia y perdiendo el control de si mismo y atacando por instinto, saco su Blutsauger, y corrio gritando

¡¡Te matare, te matare!! –

En eso Metamorfosis saca un artefacto puntiagudo y se lo apuñala en el estomago de Yuuji.

Yuuji, no se podía mover, se quedo asi unos segundos; en cuanto a Metamorfosis murmuraba:

"El trabajo esta hecho, ahora es cuestión de tiempo de que renazca el nuevo Plateado"

Yuuji se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos y gritaba de dolor, como de que algo le dolia en su interior de su cuerpo, después su cuerpo empezó a rodearse de símbolos iluminarse y todo acabando con un destello. Después del destello ella alcanzó a escuchar…

Bienvenido a tu nuevo cuerpo – grito Syndonay

Pero Metamorfosis noto que algo andaba mal y después Yuuji toma el Blutsauger y ataca por sorpresa destruyendo a Syndonay.

Shana fue a ver si estaba bien Yuuji, pero sus ojos ya no eran los mismos que antes, en ellos se podia ver Mucho odio, tanto que Shana le daba miedo; después Yuuji ataca a Shana y la tira al suelo, y se aleja del lugar para dirigirse en alguna parte de la Ciudad.

Shana se levanto y quizo alcanzarlo, pero estaba demaciada lastimada que no podia moverse con facilidad.

"¿Cómo es que todo esto ocurrio?"

Continuara…

Sig. subCap.

**Causando Caos y Miedo **

Ola, este capitulo es muy pequeño (creo) y la otra parte esta un poco larga asi que lo voy a dividir en 2 pero en la siguiente ocasión, pero espero que no se desesperen… jejeje.

Ah! Es cierto, seguramente se preguntaron de el ¿Por qué le puse "El que debe nacer"? , pues después se los digo, o talvez se den cuenta al paso de la historia.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
